Awakened
by Misachi99
Summary: To protect the one most precious to him, he would risk anything even forcing the love of his life to obey his every commands. What will happen with the decision made? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV! Kaichi


Hello readers! I'm back with a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi and the others went down the bus as Aichi headed to the field when he sensed something off.

" Aichi?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Wait for us, Sendou-kun!" Shingo exclaimed

They ran after him as Misaki spotted them and also ran after them.

" Misaki?!"

" Hey, you four! We need to do a headcount!" Suwabe exclaimed

" Jeez! They're causing trouble again! We're following them!" Naitou said

" Yes, President!"

In the end, the whole school followed the four. Aichi arrived at the field to see Kamui staggering.

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

He ran to his side.

" Brother... S-Sorry... I... wasn't... strong... enough..." Kamui said

He screamed as the dark aura started to engulf him.

" What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed

They turned behind to see Kourin.

" I Reversed him." Kourin said

" Kourin-san?"

Misaki and the others also arrived.

" The gang's all here. Just when it's about to begin." Maki said

" What's about to begin?!" Misaki ask

" Something unbelievably huge!" Maki replied

The screen showed up.

 _" Hello Cardfighters all over the world. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling it can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how much fun your days are, they'll come to an end eventually. And that day is right before your eyes. This may be sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed."_ ReversedTakuto announced

" Impossible!" Naoki exclaimed

Kamui was still fighting Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

 _" This is unavoidable. Link Joker holds sway over the world. Cardfighters... I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as 'Reverse'. Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighters loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong... but what really happens is that he becomes a soldier in our Link Joker army."_ Reversed Takuto continued

" This isn't good." Misaki said

 _" With an increase in their numbers, we have become more powerful than ever. Take a look at this."_ Reversed Takuto announced

A image of the black ring appeared.

 _" This is a gate."_ Takuto said

" A gate..." Aichi said

Kamui continued to struggle with Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!"

They turned to see Emi and the others.

" Emi! Gouki-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" Kamui-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed

" Kamui!" Gouki exclaimed

" That's... Takuto?!" Rekka exclaimed

 _" Even now, the number of Reversed fighter is increasing. The gates will open wider the more Reversed fighters there are. And when they eventually cover the Earth... this planet will smother in darkness of nothingness in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness. This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much! By the way, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you spend the scant remainder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit."_ Reversed Takuto said and laughed menacingly

The screen turned off as Kai went over to Aichi.

" Come on, Aichi." Naoki said

" But Kamui-kun is..." Aichi said

" You can't. We're still in the school area..." Misaki said

Naoki and Shingo helped Aichi up as they moved far away from Kamui, who was just Reversed.

" Capture them." Maki ordered

Instantly, they were surrounded by Reversed fighters from the middle school division.

" The whole middle school division..." Shingo exclaimed

" This is bad..." Naoki exclaimed

" I'm being filled with power." Kamui said

" Kamui-kun?" Emi ask

" Kamui-chan?!" Nagisa exclaimed

" I'm going to thoroughly crush any enemies who could overpower me. That's the only thing of any value. Are you stronger than me? Aichi Sendou!" Kamui said, red marks and dark aura surrounded him

" Are you stronger than me? Aichi Sendou!" Kamui said

" Kamui-kun..." Aichi exclaimed

" We need to get out of here now!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

A card was suddenly thrown over to them as Aichi caught it.

" What's that?" Naoki ask

Aichi turned the card over and skimmed through it.

" Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon... Link Joker!" Aichi exclaimed

" Why is it here?!" Gouki exclaimed

" It's mine." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Kai and Miwa.

" Kai-kun! Miwa-kun! No way..." Aichi exclaimed

" Now, fight me." Kai said

" Just what I wanted!" Naoki said

" Ishida!"

" I'll be keeping this. You don't mind, right?" Naoki ask, taking the card from Aichi

" Yeah."

" Alright then. Then let's start." Kai said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

And the battle started... Time soon passed and Naoki was on the fourth damage with two locked units while Kai also had four damage.

" Let's settle this here and now!" Naoki said

" Hmph."

" Stand and draw!"

Aichi suddenly walked over to him, an eerie smile on his face.

" Aichi?"

He took out the Nebula Lord Dragon card from Naoki's pocket as wind blew around the area.

" What's this?!" Naoki exclaimed

Kai clicked his fingers as Aichi suddenly appeared beside him.

" Ride. Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon." Aichi declared, placing the card on the Vanguard Circle

Nebula Lord Dragon descended from above them as Naoki was blasted away.

" Ishida!"

" I was waiting." Kai said

" He finally came out. I guess he was tired of waiting for the fight to end and brought this to his own hands." Miwa said

" Yeah."

Naoki shook his head after getting up from the impact to shake off the dizziness.

" Man... What was that...?" Naoki muttered

" Ishida!"

" Are you okay?!" Misaki ask

" Yeah... Besides that, what happened to Aichi?" Naoki ask

" I don't know..."

" Emi-chan, look out!" Misaki shouted

Nebula Lord was about to attack Emi when Kai raised his hand.

" Right, we've seen enough proof. You can stop now." Kai said, hitting the back of Aichi's neck to knock him out

The wind stopped blowing as Kai caught Aichi just when he was about to hit the floor as he scooped him up.

" Kai! What did you do?!" Naoki ask

" Have you heard these words? 'Whoever fights monsters should see to it that he does not in turn become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back at you.'" Maki said

" What do you mean?!" Misaki ask

" The Peacemaker is awakened. We'll see how long you all can struggle." Maki replied

" Peacemaker, my ass! Give Aichi back!" Naoki said

" Do you want to listen to a story?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

" Everyone!"

They turned their heads to see Ren and Leon.

" Good timing. I was about to tell them our story." Kai said

" Kai, you're making a mistake! He'll destroy everything if you don't return him to normal now!" Leon shouted

" Whatever. But I'll still say it..." Kai said

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _It was after the Asia Circuit and Kai, Chris, Leon and Ren were gathered in the Tatsunagi building._

 _" What do you need us for?" Leon ask_

 _" I need to conduct an experiment to awaken a Peacemaker for Cray." Takuto replied_

 _" Peacemaker?" Chris ask_

 _" It hasn't been decided yet but as long as one of you can take in the energy of Cray, it's possible." Takuto said_

 _" Why do you need one?" Ren ask_

 _" Because it's for the sake of the future. Should a chaos happen, the Peacemaker will settle it." Takuto said_

 _" And?"_

 _" The problem is... You might lose your sense of self because of the stress and it affects your mental health, that means, you'll only solely focus on summoning units to fight to destroy or save. You won't be yourself anymore. I wanted to choose all Psyqualia users-" Takuto explained before he was cut off_

 _" But you thought otherwise and chose me to represent Aichi instead." Kai said_

 _" Yes. True, Aichi Sendou has tremendous potential, however... He has done a lot for me already. I hope you can understand." Takuto said_

 _" I get it." Kai said_

 _" Thank you. Let's go." Takuto said_

 _They nodded as they headed to a lab. A Vanguard Circle was below a chair and some wires were connected to the chair as well._

 _" Now then, one by one, go up there and try it. I'll control everything from here." Takuto said_

 _They nodded and a few minutes later, all of them were beaten down to the ground, exhausted and out of strength._

 _" Only half is able to be absorbed for all of you..." Takuto muttered_

 _" No...! I'll do it again tomorrow...! Just... Don't call for Aichi...!" Kai panted_

 _" Us too..." Leon panted_

 _" Alright."_

 _In the next few days, they tried again and again but still failed. One day, Kai laid down on the table at Card Capital, refusing all fights and just slept._

 _" Kai's been acting like this for a few days already... And he's usually not late for school but he almost couldn't make it when the bell rang today. And then he slept like that for the rest of the day." Miwa said_

 _" Do you think something happened?" Kamui ask_

 _" I'm worried..." Aichi said_

 _" Then go ask him. I'm sure he'll budge for you at least." Miwa said_

 _" Huh?!"_

 _Aichi looked over to Kai as Kai suddenly stood up and left._

 _" Kai?"_

 _Aichi stood up and ran after Kai._

 _" Aichi?!"_

 _Aichi followed Kai until he arrived at the Tatsunagi building._

 _" What is Kai-kun doing here?" Aichi muttered_

 _He followed after Kai as he observed him while taking note of which floor button he'd pressed. Once Kai was on the way up the building, Aichi quickly pressed the same floor and waited for the lift. Once he arrived at the same floor, he heard a scream as he ran to the lab and entered it, only to see Kai screaming and the gauge filling up by half while Ren and the others were resting on the platforms prepared._

 _" No good... Even your will won't make it that far. Come back and rest." Takuto said_

 _Ren and the others got up with a dizzy spell as Aichi ran towards Kai._

 _" Kai-kun!"_

 _" Aichi...!"_

 _" Kai-kun, everyone! Are you alright?!" Aichi ask_

 _" No... Hurry up and go... Don't bother about us..." Kai replied_

 _" What are you saying?! After what I saw just now?! How can I leave?! Takuto-kun, what's going on here?!" Aichi ask_

 _" Well..."_

 _" No... Don't tell him..." Kai said_

 _" Kai-kun!"_

 _" Alright, I'll tell you." Takuto said_

 _Aichi was told the same thing as what Takuto told the others._

 _" So that's why you guys don't want me to know..." Aichi said_

 _His eyes filled with determination as he walked over to the chair and sat down._

 _" I'll be starting now." Takuto said_

 _Aichi nodded as Kai managed to open his eyes and looked over to Aichi as he saw Aichi keeping in his scream at the half point and finally, he started screaming as the meter filled close to full. Kai walked over to Takuto as the meter filled to full and Aichi's screams stopped. Kai ran towards Aichi._

 _" Aichi!"_

 _Kai tapped Aichi's shoulder carefully as Aichi looked over to him, his eyes lost their light and an eerie smile crossed his face._

 _" Kai-kun..."_

 _" No... It can't be..." Kai muttered_

 _" So I was right... Aichi Sendou is the perfect candidate for the Peacemaker." Takuto said_

 _" Isn't there any way to bring the old Aichi back?" Chris ask_

 _" I might be able to reconfigure the command for the Peacemaker. I'll surpress the memory of today's events and once a chaos befalls the world and he realizes that, will the Peacemaker awaken. Make sure he stands by your side so that he'll never attack you. If he stands alongside the enemy, who knows what'll happen." Takuto said_

 _" Right!"_

 _~ Flashback end~_

" Experiment...? How could you!" Naoki shouted

" Aichi-kun chose this path. We have no choice but to follow that. After all, he was the only one who could take in over half of Cray's energy. And he took it all in." Ren said

" If we can get him back, we can reconfigure the Peacemaker again and stop this from happening." Leon said

" I won't allow that." Kai said

A red barrier surrounded them as the Reversed fighters entered one by one.

" Kai!"

" Everyone, stay behind us!" Misaki said

Kai left without a word with Aichi still in his arms.

" Kai, you're making a big mistake! You have to stop yourself now before it's too late!" Ren shouted

" I know very well on what I'm doing and I won't let you stop me." Kai said

He went into a car as it drove off. He arrived at the Tatsunagi building as he went to meet Reversed Takuto, who was waiting in front of a platform.

" I was waiting for you. Place him here." Reversed Takuto said

Kai placed Aichi down on the platform as Reversed Takuto typed in a few data as the platform glowed.

" This'll do. He'll wake up in a few minutes and I'll reconfigure the Peacemaker." Reversed Takuto said

" You said you could return him to the way he was before." Kai said

" Yes, I did. Alright then. I'll just surpress the Peacemaker for now until a certain trigger is used." Reversed Takuto said

" Trigger?"

Reversed Takuto took out a bell as he handed it to Kai.

" I can't really return him to the way he was yet but you can control the Peacemaker now. Ring it when you need it." Reversed Takuto said

" Okay."

Kai took the bell as he looked at Aichi. Once the reconfiguration was done, Kai carried Aichi into a room as he wrapped a leather cloth around his right ankle which was attached to the bed post by another one with a long rope supporting it. Aichi opened his eyes as he shot up.

" Don't worry, you're safe here." Kai assured

" Why did you bring me here?" Aichi ask

" Aichi, with you here, I can protect you at any time. I won't let anyone use you. So, just this once... Stay with me." Kai said, cupping Aichi's hands in his

" What are you saying...?" Aichi ask

" Aichi. Please just listen to whatever I say from now on. It's for your sake. So that no one can use you again... So that you won't be hurt anymore..." Kai said

" I don't understand... What are you saying...? What is the meaning of this?!" Aichi ask

Kai explained everything to Aichi, about the Peacemaker and the experiment.

" Now you remember? Those suppressed memories should be unlocked by now. You are the Peacemaker. You accepted the experiment and you lost your sense of self, not once, but twice. Just now... You lost it again... I won't let that happen again! I refuse to lose you again! Don't you understand?! I'm trying to protect you, Aichi!" Kai said

" But is this really protecting me?! You accepted Link Joker's power just to do this! That's just wrong! You said it yourself! You still control my Peacemaker self! I'm not normal yet! There was many other ways out of this but you chose the harder one!" Aichi said

" I had no choice! Takuto said that he'll bring you back to normal and I will make sure you go back to normal! I don't want to see you like this either, Aichi..." Kai said

" Don't be fooled! You really think that Link Joker will help to turn me back to normal?! They're not! They're just going to use me, Kai-kun! You said it yourself! I can summon units into the real world! Link Joker can easily use my power to complete their plans! Bringing me here will only bring Earth closer to destruction!" Aichi said

" I don't care! Link Joker promised me and I will follow through until you're back to normal!" Kai said

" Kai-kun, I'm begging you! Don't be fooled by them! You'll only end up hurting yourself in the end as well! Please! Let me go and stop this before everything turns worse!" Aichi begged

" Shut up, Aichi! You don't understand how I feel at all! You're staying here and I'm going to make sure you don't escape." Kai said

" Kai-kun!"

Kai gave a hard slap across Aichi's cheek as Aichi held it.

" You're staying here and that's the last time I'm going to mention this. Food and drinks are on the table. The rope is Long enough for you to shower and go to the bathroom. I'm going." Kai said

Aichi stayed silent as Kai exited the room and locked the door behind him. Once the door closed, Aichi let his tears flow down his cheeks.

" If that's the case... Why must I struggle for so long?" Aichi muttered

One day, he had heard that the building would have no Reversed fighters as they had to fight off the incoming resistance. Aichi sighed as he sat up from his bed.

" It's time."

A rainbow aura surrounded him as he plunged his hands into his chest and sank them deeper into his body. He held in his screams as he finally pulled out a blue light that was still leaking out of his body.

" Go... To somewhere... Where no one... Can find you... Hide there... And find a new place for you and you alone... Live in your own world... A safe world where... There's no conflict and war... A world of happiness..." Aichi said, light leaving his eyes

Kai had entered but by the time he had arrived back at the building, it was too late as he saw the light fully leaving Aichi and floating away as he ran over to Aichi's lifeless body that still had the rainbow aura surrounding it.

" Aichi?! Aichi! Please wake up! Takuto! Aichi, please wake up! Damn it! Where is Takuto?!" Kai yelled

After a few minutes, Aichi was placed on a round bed as the top closed above him.

" He forced his soul out of his body." Reversed Takuto said

" Why...? How?!"

" Calm down. This must've been one of his Peacemaker abilities. He couldn't take the despair any longer and decided to end it." Reversed Takuto said

" No way... Aichi..."

Kai walked towards Aichi as he opened the top and picked him up.

" I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you like I promised I would... Instead I forced you to kill yourself due to stress and despair, didn't I...? I'm sorry, Aichi..." Kai said

" Don't worry. If he really wanted to kill himself, he wouldn't have left his powers here. He plans to come back but not now at least. He's protecting his own soul, which has his main source of power. His body is just a link so that he can come back whenever he wants to." Reversed Takuto assured

" Really?!"

" That's right. Judging by the waves his body is producing, he's living in his own world. A world of illusions he created by himself. A world where he can feel no pain." Reversed Takuto said

" A world of illusions... His own happiness..." Kai said

" You still have that bell I gave you right?" Reversed Takuto ask

Kai took out the bell.

" Ring it and you can call him back. Don't forget. I reconfigured his own powers so that you can control him." Reversed Takuto said

Kai looked at the bell and then to Aichi.

" I got it. Just leave us alone for a few moments." Kai said

" Okay then."

Reversed Takuto left the room as Kai looked over to Aichi before finally ringing the bell. Aichi started to wake up as Kai leaned in to kiss him on his lips. Aichi woke up with a start as he started to struggle in the kiss. Kai broke the kiss as Aichi caught his breath.

" No way... I... I should've been..." Aichi exclaimed

" In your own world? I won't let that happen." Kai said

" How...?"

" We reconfigured your powers. I didn't want to do this but you had left me with no choice. You will obey me." Kai said

" No way... It can't..."

" It can and it will. I won't let you leave my side again." Kai said

He rang the bell again as Aichi clenched his head.

" Peacemaker Aichi Sendou... From now on, through my commands will you do anything. Do daily activities like you were supposed to. However, many other dangerous things would go through me. Should there be no approval from me, you will not do anything. My world, my love. Stay by my side forever and ever. Never leave me ever again." Kai said

" Yes, Kai-kun... I will obey all commands and never leave your side..." Aichi said, light leaving his eyes again

" First of all... Call me 'Toshiki'. You're the only one who can call me that. So call me that." Kai said

" Yes, Toshiki-kun..."

" Good boy, Aichi. You're such an obedient boy. I love you." Kai said

" Me too... Toshiki-kun..."

" I should've done this earlier. Then you didn't have to leave my side just now. Now, we're together forever and ever." Kai said

" Yes... Everything you do is for my sake and is always right... Toshiki-kun..." Aichi said

" Aichi."

They both kissed as Reversed Takuto closed the door after having seen everything from the small gap.

" The Peacemaker has been awakened and under our control. Soon, the world will end."

He laughed menacingly.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
